The Escapades of Sofia Sartor and Ezio
by rodo272
Summary: WARNING: RATED M FOR A REASON PEOPLE. Sofia has met the man of her dreams. Intellectually competent, strong, caring, and extremely handsome. If a bit old, he is a huge hit with the ladies, especially the still virgin Sofia Sartor who is ready to let Ezio have her. They start when Ezio brings her flowers and they have a little picnic. But, instead, we will see some action from the 2


**Hey Guys**

**Sooooo I have decided to abandon that story about Percy and Artemis because I was rather bored with it and I think that it is time for some real action**

**I hope that I will hold more passion for this one. It's about Ezio and Sofia's First time in bed and later on.**  
**There are not enough of these stories about Sofia and Ezio, and she is just so hot so I needed to do one :). I do like doingsexy stories and I didnt see my last one turning into any sex. So I decided to do this :). Hope you like it :) Here we go.(BEFORE I START, THIS IS WHEN EZIO BRINGS SOFIA THE FLOWERS)**

* * *

"What is this?" Ezio inquired.

"A gift Ezio. I cooked some food and drinks, and uh, prepared a surprise for later, if we have time. Please sit." Sofia said with a smile on her face.

"What surprise Sofia?" Ezio asked, his curiosity piqued.

"You will find out." Sofia said slyly. "Just sit down!"

Ezio sat down and presented the flowers he had gathered earlier.

"Thank you Ezio, these are beautiful." Sofia said in her sexy tone of voice. Sofia admired the smell of the flowers as Ezio made himself comfortable.

"I wanted to thank you for letting me play a small role in your adventure." Sofia started.

"A small role is enough for this adventure, believe me." Ezio waved her off.

" You are a mystery Ezio Auditore." Sofia said while she looked down at him and chuckled.

"I am sorry Sofia, I do not mean to be." Ezio said in apology.

"It is fine Ezio. I find it... rather attractive." Sofia said while looking Ezio in the eyes.

Ezio blushed a little bit. He had never felt this way about any woman, even Cristina. "Uhh, the food looks exquisite Sofia"

"Why thanks you." Sofia said, sounding a little disappointed. She decided that she needed to take matters into her own hands.

Ezio saw the look of disappointment. He needed to switch topics, and fast. "So Sofia... uhm... have you had any luck with the final co-mmph."

Ezio was cut off as Sofia leaned in to kiss Ezio on the lips. Ezio reached up and caressed Sofia's soft face as her hand ran through his hair.

Ezio enjoyed the kiss a few moments longer as he started to move his hand down her arm. Then he realized he might be going too fast and pulled away to catch his breath.

* * *

**SOFIA'S POV**

Oh, my, god. Ezio had to be the most intelligent, strong, yet sexy guys she had ever met. Her hands were on his chest as she tried to kiss every inch of Ezio's mouth. She felt his fine toned six-pack and his huge biceps.

Ezio was just too hot for his own good. And it just turned her on. So. much.

His secretiveness and his strength just had her like putty in his arms. Not to mention his natural talent of knowing what the ladies liked. As soon as his hand traveled down her arm, her juices started flowing as she felt the slight tickle in her nether regions.

She was a virgin even at the age of 30 because all of the men she had met did not meet her intellectual standards, and also be able to provide for them.

Ezio was the perfect fit for her, even though she did not know what he did for a living, she did know he had plenty of money to not let them go starve.

Back to reality. She was waiting for Ezio to progress further, to carress her supple breasts and nibble at her tight stomach while slowly removing her dress.

But it was not to be.

Ezio stopped and pulled away from the heated kiss and looked her in the eyes. They both smiled at each other, for the first time realizing their attachment and love for each other.

"What will we do Ezio?" Sofia whispered worriedly.

"Do not fear my dear Sofia. We just need to find a place to settle down for a while. I have a few days before I need to continue my work. I will spend that time with you Sofia. Mi amo." Ezio smiled as he said that. He realized that he truly did love Sofia. He would never let her go.

"Alright Ezio. I think my shop will be a well enough place to stay, no? I have had plenty of extra space for years now.  
and anyways, I don't think we'll be sleeping in separate beds anyway." Sofia winked and both her and Ezio stood up and shared one last passionate kiss and departed to the shop.

* * *

_Italian Phrases and Words:_

_Mi amo: My love._

**Well? What did you think? I know there wasn't any sex, but there will be! Sofia is already hot for Ezio. Let's see what happens.**

**Also I'm sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes, but i'm not using word right now I'm using notepad, so it doesn't show up red if I spell things wrong.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND SUbSCRRIBE TO STORY/AUTHOR ALERT/FAVORITE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE. I'LL WRITE A NOTE TO ALL WHO FAVORITE THE STORY.**

**BYYYYYYYYYEEEE!**


End file.
